pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Klak
Klak is a Pygmy and a member of Tribe Ookga Chaka. He appears in Pocket God, and Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, as well as a central character in the Pocket God Comics. Creation & Development Originally, Klak's first concept art was considerably different from his final design. He was taller, just like the other pygmies, and major differences he had were a curved-bone holding up big strands of hair, as well as four leftover-hairs (two on each side of his head). Also, his hands were a bit abnormally large. Physical Description Pocket God In Pocket God, Klak looks the same as the other Pygmies. He wears a green grass skirt and has black hair with a bone in it. In the Pocket God Facebook version, his outfit is re-accessorised this time with the same outfit with sandals. He is short, stubby and slightly pudgy. He has tanned skin with lighter skin around the eyes, mouth and chest/belly and a spot on each side of his face. He has brown eyes and black. He has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. He also has a comically large head. Pocket God Comics In the comics, Klak is overweight. He has a small bone holding his braid in. A small blue bead encircles the bottom part of the braid, like a very thin ponytail. Klak also has two other bones braided onto the sides of his head, as well as shorter, bigger eyebrows than the rest of the pygmies. His grass-skirt appears to be a larger size than the other pygmies, due to his obese size. He has visible imperfections such as a long scar running across his face, and a broken-tooth. Both were apparently caused by his usual trait; clumsiness. According to the Pygmy Peril, Klak is slightly chubbier than the rest of the pygmies, which helps to seperate him from their designs, particularly Ooga's. In later issues of the comics, Klak's hair-bones are tinier in size, and his eyebrows are bigger. His hands and feet also appear relatively small, while his limbs remain stubby . In the Fishmas Special, Klak came with only with some differences from the comics. The three bones in his hair were a tad-bit bigger, his eyebrows were less thicker (though still bigger than the other characters), and his facial scar is more noticeable. However, he lacked his chipped-tooth. Klak was less overweight compared to the comics, and did not have his usual hunched appearance. Instead, he stands more upright and seems a bit leaner than usual. He was not so chubby, although his legs seem slightly longer than before, since they were shorter & stubbier in the comic. Klak's bead also appears to be square-like, possibly apparently due to the drawn 2-D layout of the video. The only instance where he is seen smiling is where he gives Booga a present, which turns out to be a fish with flies. It is rare to see Klak smile in most issues of the comic, as he is mostly seen frowning, apparently because of the many temporary deaths he took. Pocket God Facebook In the Pocket God Facebook version, his outfit is re-accesorised this time with the same outfit with sandals. If his accessories (brought by Comic Week) are bought, he would look the same as of the comics, but the differences are that he isn't fat, is missing his scar and has no eyebrows, like the other pygmies in the game. Along with Booga, his sandals have an unknown design, while the others have rather unique features. Overview ''The Gem of Life'' (Issues 1-4) Original Arc "Why didn't anyone tell me the oven was working?" '-Klak' Klak had more of a central role in the first four issues, even having a part where he attempted to crack a meteorite open with a spear, only to have it bounce off & impale him on the chest. Most of the time is shown dying in some panels, such as getting eaten by a giant squid after dunking his head in water. Later in the 2nd issue, he carries a spear in case of an attacking situation, such as when the T-Rex was chasing the 5 remaining pygmies (after Klik died). In the 3rd issue of the first comic, Klak died (albeit temporarily due to the power restoration of the Gem of Life) from the Barking Spider after possibly sufficating in a cocoon or being eaten by baby spiders. Klak returns as a zombie shown with some spiders on his head, and chased Ooga along with the other zombified-pygmies. After Ooga finally met the gods and returned back the home island, the other pygmies along fell from the sky and cheered for Ooga after saving the tribe. ''Xmas Marks the Spot'' (Issue 5) Like the rest of the tribe, Klak went to save Nooby from danger at Ice Island. Soon after being terrorized and caged by an Ice Monster, Klak attempts to drop a boulder on its head, but gets squished instead. The tribe later departs back home after the defeat of Newbie & the Ice Monster. ''A Tale of Two Pygmies'' (Issues 6-8) Klak did not have much of a crucial role in this issue, though he was backing up Klik when Ooga was banished from the tribe. Klak then fought Booga when Klik's group went to Ooga's camp. It is mentioned a couple times that he never had any proper respect from his tribe. On one shot, Klak asks Sun of what happened to the rest of her tribe. ''Infestation'' (Issue 9) Klak has somewhat of a big role in the 9th issue/crossover. He was very hungry for the baked pig that Dooby & Booga were cooking. Soon, a bell rings, with Klak thinking it was the "Universal Lunch Bell", but Klik corrects him. Wondering where Nooby was, he and the others meet Britt (who has caused the zombie invasion in the Pocket God World). He fails to fight back a bunch of zombies individually, yet the tribe must kill the army by making them explode. ''A Quest Called Tribe'' (Issues 10-13) Again, Klak did not have much importance, though he kept dying as usual and kept asking questions during the pygmies' underwater adventures. During an escape from several eels, he was too curious to swim away and held his breath (after his oxygen-bubble disappeared) while Klik was holding him. ''Para-Abnormal Activity'' (Issue 14) In Para-Abnormal Activity, Klak has a surprisingly large role. Though Moon was a little too dark and obsessed with death for his tastes, she also gave him a sense of self-worth in the short time they wandered off on the island together. At the end of the issue, he was shown to have a cheerful expression, quite different from what one might expect from someone who was insulted for a physical trait. ''Gem-Cell Research'' (Issues 15-19) Klak's 'friendship' with Moon continues in Gem-Cell Research, with Klak dehydrated from their long journey. Moon was supposed to find him somewhere to drink water, but instead led him to a cliff where she insisted that he jump off. He was about to refuse, but tripped over a small plant and tumbled in backwards. That seemed to win her approval, and she quickly enlisted him as her new outlet for her obsession with thrills and death. While he was still hesitant, he did willingly jump into dangerous rapids at her request, even if it took a bit of convincing. ''The Ghost''' of Fishmas Past'' (Issue 20) Klak only had a minor role in the 20th issue, where he was in one of Nooby's thoughts/fears. Everyone voted with Ooga to have Nooby imprisoned for life, in which Nooby became enraged as a result. ''The Pygmies Strike Back!'' (Issues 21-25) It became very evident in The Pygmies Strike Back! that Klak was trying to lead the group and even gets more rebellious on Klik. Strangely enough, he became very suspicious when it came to the Bird Men, also showing that he doesn't easily trust them. He was last seen getting pilfered and carried away after thinking that nothing seemed so bad. Personality Pocket God In Pocket God, Klak acts the same as the other Pygmies do. His description says "Klak likes to break things". This is a clip of evidence he is the polar-opposite of Klik. Pocket God Comics '''Klak: ''"I'm calling a tribe meeting when we get home. It's time I started getting a little more respect around here."'' -Klak, talking to Klik while hunting the Laser Shark Klak is more outgoing than the others. He normally doesn't think his decisions out before doing something, as seen in the first issue. Klak is a cheerful and unlucky pygmy, and constantly searches for food. The bone in his hair is significantly smaller than the others, comically showing that he fears of dangers than anyone else. Like all of the tribe, except Nooby, he thinks that Ooga is a monster, but does not dislike him, as most of the tribe does. Other than Nooby, he is killed more than any other pygmy in the tribe, most likely caused by his eating habits. One instance of this is when he eats a fish that is too hot and rushes to the water to throw his head in order to cool down. The Laser Shark slowly lurks towards him, and before the shark gets the chance to devour him, Klak is caught by an angry Squid and is eaten. He is almost always killed unusually. Later in the series, it is revealed that most of the tribe looks down at him for his clumsiness. It is mentioned several times that none of the tribe really respects him properly. He was quite angry to see his corpse out in the mouth of the Laser Shark, overcoming his embarassment at accidentally messing up Klik's plan and insisting that this was 'downright insulting'. After being zapped by the shark and regenerating again, he was a little taken aback by Teela going after the shark, but didn't make a move to stop her. He did express his disapproval to Klik when he woke up, saying that he was going to call a tribe meeting about how little respect he was getting. Klik didn't really respond, though that was probably because he was busy taking in Teela going after the Laser Shark. This personality change seems to be due to Moon's influence on him, though if it's a good or bad one is debatable. Abilities Klak seemingly always fails to become more useful for his tribe. Although he is often being viewed as a klutz, Klak is revealed in Gem-Cell Research to have hidden talents. He has a decent amount of strength (as shown when he, Ooga, Booga, and Dooby were taking down a large seaweed monster. According to his description in the game, he likes to break things, apart from Klik. Despite his hefty weight, Klak is capable of running quite fast, and has an incredible jumping ability, as well as having some skill with the spear as shown in the first four issues. (Example: He manages to dodge an angry gorilla by vaulting over it). When the T-Rex chased the 3 remaining pygmies (without Klik and then Dooby), Klak was able to hold up his spear which temporarily held the T-Rex's mouth open (but it eventually snapped). He seems apparently strong, being able to carry other pygmies, even Booga with only one arm while running with seemingly no problems at all. As demonstrated in a game of "Capture the Coconut", Klak somewhat possess an element of surprise. His job to defeat the giant seaweed monster was to do "kamikaze duty", in which is dropping down from a tree to block the monster's sight. He is able to keep a firm grip on objects, even slippery things like the said seaweed monster, in which he describes "slippier than a snail's butt". Overall as the comics progressed, Klak wasn't as useless as he felt like he was. Now being a confident pygmy (due to Moon's influence), he is a yet powerful and considerably fast character, making him a formidable opponent to be reckoned with. Relationships Tribe Ookga Chaka Tribe Ookga Chaka mainly looks down on Klak because of his clumsiness and low self-esteem. Yet this changes when his attitude soon starts to change towards the tribe and now he soon wants respect, perhaps even becoming the leader. Ooga When Ooga openly tells Klak off for being an 'accident-prone', he nurses an injured dignity before forming an unlikely friendship with Moon. He also has low self-esteem when Ooga insults him, feels expendable, or when he feels utterly useless or possessing no useful talent. This makes him more easily influenced by Moon's rebellious attitude and from other bad influences. Booga Dooby: ''"I say we just chillax and take in the moment. If it was meant to be, it was meant to be."'' Booga: "BULL SHARK!" Your 'universe' has nothing to do with this. Ooga did!" Klak: "Yeah. And he should pay!" -Klak backing up Booga, after disagreeing with Dooby Klak usually backs up Booga's remarks, usually standing beside him while so, such as when Dooby said "If it was meant to be, it was meant to be.", Booga yells "Bull Shark!", telling that it was Ooga's fault for destroying the Gem of Life's pedestal (even though it was actually Nooby). Klak agrees, adding in that Ooga should pay homage to the gods. Klik Klak & Klak first did not have a relationship at first, but Klak took Klik's side in "A Tale of Two Pygmies" when Ooga was blamed for the fire. However, when Klik started to believe in the foretold Bird Men, Klak became very rebellious on him, thinking that he is crazy. It was revealed that when Klak tried to lead his group, he felt suspicious at the bird men, not easily trusting them. Thus, he gets pilfered away. Despite the two having similar names, Klak is proven the opposite of Klik. As said, Klik likes to build while Klak likes to break things. Moon Moon: "Turn that frown upside down, or I'll punch you in your gut!" -Moon demanding Klak to smile for her At first the two made little interactions with each other. This changed after Moon witnessed Ooga and berated Klak openly by telling him he's a klutz, thus causing Klak's feelings to get hurt. At first, Moon decided to cheer him up. After Moon convinces Klak to make some trouble, the two run off somewhere. The interaction goes further as Moon uses Klak to do her stunts for her (because she can't regenerate). Though Moon obviously scares Klak, he seems to be having a growing, secret affection for her. The relationship seems to go emotionally deeper when Teela dies. Moon tells Klak how she learned to not take those for granted anymore, causing him to blush. Though Moon told him not to tell anyone. After Klak, impressively, planned a defeat for the seaweed monster, Moon hugs him and says it was almost not lame. After Moon leaves with Ooga's group, Klak says how he should be with Ooga's group, with Moon. The connection between the two now became inseparable. Toola The first time Klak saw Toola, he declared he loved her and had hearts in his eyes. This attraction continued in issue #17 when he was looking at her dancing with Booga. However, because of his relationship with Moon, it seems these feelings have faded away. Gallery Pygme.png|Klak in the Fishmas video Klak's Present.png|Klak looking at Klik Klak day.JPG|Klak's accessories in Comic Book Week Comic.jpg|Klak runs to cool off in the ocean after eating a hot fish, and gets nearly killed by a squid Comic 4 cover.jpg|Klak as a zombie (far left, below Dooby) in the cover of The Gem of Life's 4th issue Comic3.png|Klak being frightened at the Barking Spider in the 3rd issue of The Gem of Life Issue12preview-fromkotaku.jpg|Klak (bottom) getting electrocuted by an eel Issue16-leader-2.jpg|Klak is afraid to jump into a river full of barracudas Five Pygmies.jpg|Klak along with Ooga, Booga, Nooby, & Dooby (Saturated for clarity) Trivia *As said in an interview with Rolando “Rolo” Mallada, the artist of Pocket God Comics, Klak is one of his three favorite characters alongside Nooby and Booga. *Klak is the archetypical chowhound and clumsy oaf of the Pocket God universe. He thinks primarily about food and little else whenever he is hungry, and it usually results with him getting seriously hurt or worse. *In the comics, his scar seems less visible. It sometimes disappears and reappears from time to time, but this is likely just an error. *So far, Klak seems to be the only pygmy in the Pocket God universe known to have (or had) a relative of sorts. In Issue 3, he says he had a cousin who was eaten to death by a crocodile. *Klak is the only pygmy who has 3 bones on his head instead of 1. *Sometimes, there are shots in the comic where Klak vomits due to feeling disgusted or basically ill. On Issue 2, he throws up behind a tree when the tribe gets shocked upon seeing Klik's leg-bone. He even vomited after eating a bone. *Klak is one of many characters who have huge appetites, being somewhat similar to Garfield in most famous cartoons. Yoshi from the'' Mario'' series could also be a reference, though unlike him, Klak is never shown to consume something that surpasses his size. * There is a reason why Klak's belly is bigger than everyone else's. He once ate Ooga's hair-bone when the tribe was low on food. * It is unknown how Klak got his scar. It is possible that he was forcefully scratched on the face by one of the characters (or animals) in the comics, or that he must've taken very extreme pain. Though, this remains unconfirmed. * Klak's description from the game reflects what Allan said in the Pygmy Peril of Issue 15, that his trait is breaking things. It was a unique way of explaining that he is the opposite of Klik, as in 'Klik builds; Klak destroys'. * Klak and Dooby are the only pygmies to apparently have long hair. Klak to has a braid, and Dooby has dreadlocks. * He is also the only pygmy not to have any script notes for the Fishmas Special video (on Voices123.com), apparently because of his short voice role. It is safe to say that he has an average teen-like voice. Category:Pygmies Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Tribe Ookga Chaka Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Males